


Wild

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Wild)
Series: One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Wild)

Far away from humanity, there exists a lone island, floating. Oblivious to its surroundings, it floats aimlessly, as if it was on an endless search to anchor down someplace.

There are many tales of this island, ranging from peaceful ones telling of a wondrous paradise away from the prying eyes of humans for eternity.

Others tell of a cautionary tale, consisting of a deranged creature lurking on the island, prowling its lair in search of intruders. And no one knows what it does to the ones it finds.

One man wanted to find out which of the two stories were true, and if any were true at all, how exactly true were they to the story that was told to him since he was a child.

He went on a rather small boat, for he believed that he wouldn't need a lot of things. After all, he was only going there for a quick check, and then straight on home.

The journey to the island was rather uneventful, save for a few strange occurrences, like the ocean crashing in strong but short waves, like a warning.

This made the man nervous, but nevertheless, he pushed on through, hoping to find out the truth about the eternally moving island and put all other conspiracies about it to rest.

Finally, his boat hit the island and the man was gracious to find glorious sand waiting for him when he jumped off. Land is always a good sign after a while at sea.

He began to explore the beach for any signs of life, as there could be undiscovered species living here since no one has visited here according to written history.

Surprisingly, and rather, unfortunately, he couldn't find any proof that life prospered or even existed there. He was disappointed because he wanted to see a monster.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes that were coming from near the center of the island. The man, curious to find out what it was, sprinted towards the noise.

It wasn't long until he found the source of the noise and something he was longing to see ever since he got to this lonely island. The great beast.

It was a large, monstrous lion. With one step, it's overpowering aura made the man buckle to his knees. He knew there was no way of winning in a battle with this creature.

Then, suddenly, the lion softly licked the man, like he was the lion's kitten, needing a bath after a long day's play in the big jungle on the island.

This broke every theory made on the island, but the man wasn't disappointed at all. They simply bid the lion goodbye, went on their boat. And told everyone about the wild, but kind lion who protects the mythical island.


End file.
